


Layers of Protection

by firefly124



Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AdventDrabbles, F/M, spoilers for SPN 15x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: While it was true that if that hellhound were going to come back for her, it would’ve done it already, Eileen didn’t want to take any chances.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560085
Kudos: 37





	Layers of Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Advent Drabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [holly](https://imgur.com/SoP4EIc).

Logically, it would make more sense to use devil’s shoestring, but holly had protective properties, too. While it was true that if that hellhound were going to come back for her, it would’ve done it already, Eileen didn’t want to take any chances. She was careful as she arranged the prickly leaves and bright berries over first the garage entrance and then the bunker’s main door She wasn’t _sure_ it would change anything for her blood to end up on one of the leaves, but she didn’t want to test it. It could make the protection stronger. It could also mean it would protect the bunker against _her_.

She knew the bunker was well warded. She appreciated that Sam didn’t question her need to add her own touches. Dean didn’t either, but it wouldn’t have bothered her as much if he’d teased her about it. Sam… that would have bothered her.

A gentle tap on her shoulder had her whipping her head around. How had she not felt that Sam was coming up the stairs? Fat lot of good it did to put up magical protection if she was going to drop her guard like that.

“Sorry,” he said and signed. “I just wanted to let you know dinner’s almost ready.”

“Thanks.” She smiled. His signing was still a bit awkward, but he was getting better. “Now that you mention it, I’m starving.”

Sam held up a finger and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a little bundle of plaid that was tied like a hex bag. A second later, she realized it _was_ a hex bag.

“I found a protection spell,” he said, once he’d handed it to her. “It’s probably not quite as powerful as the bunker, but it’s portable.”

“Thank you.” She took a closer look at it. She thought she might even recognize that plaid. She was almost certain it was from the shirt Sam had worn when they went tree shopping. It had gotten caught on something on the fence at the tree farm and torn. She looked back up at him, “Is this…?”

“Yeah.” He blushed and looked down. He looked back up at her before he continued, “That shirt was going to take too much work to fix. And I thought… Never mind. It’s stupid.”

She reached out and touched his hand. “No, it’s not. Tell me.”

“Magic often works better when you put something of yourself into it,” he said. “And I guess it kind of felt like, if I couldn’t be there to protect you – help protect you, because you can totally protect yourself – at least something of mine would be with you. Like I said, it’s stupid.”

Before she knew she was going to do it, Eileen closed the distance between them, got up on her toes, and used her free hand to palm his face and guide him close enough for her to kiss. When she rested back on her heels, heart pounding, she took in the stunned expression on his face. So obviously she hadn’t only surprised herself.

“It’s not stupid,” she said. She tucked the hex bag into her pocket. She’d find something to make a necklace out of it, she thought. Strictly to make sure it couldn’t be dropped at an inopportune moment, of course.

Sam’s head jerked around and then he turned back to her. He was blushing again.

“What?” she asked.

“Dean said dinner’s ready.”

She had a feeling he’d said something else, too, but she let it rest for now. She took Sam’s hand in one of hers, signing with the other, “Then what are we waiting for?”

Sam looked down at their hands and back up at her, a soft smile on his lips. He squeezed her hand and walked down into the well-warded bunker with her.


End file.
